


The Bunker

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Depression, Fighting, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Trust Issues, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: This is AU-Sort of Canon story taking place after Kevin was killed by Gadreel. Dean has the MOC and Sam knows the angel had possessed him.Sam and Dean are not getting a long.  Sam still so angry about Gadreel.What if John Winchester's spirit were to suddenly be back with Sam and Dean.





	The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014. It's pretty rough and unfinished. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it, but I'm cleaning out my files and asked DogLogHog to help me clean it up. Problems with Grammar and structure.

**The Bunker:**

“What? I can’t believe that dad has another storage shed, and we’re only just finding out now.” Sam asked incredulously.

“Apparently, dad paid rent up until this Friday. We need to clean it out or it goes up for auction,” Dean replied, forcing a smile. “But, good news, it’s only about two or three hours away. Ready for a road trip Sammy?” Dean asked without looking at Sam.  

‘God,’ Dean thought to himself, dreading being trapped in the Impala with Sam. Things between them haven’t been good and the tension has only been getting worse.

They drove in silence to the storage shed complex. Sam was lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t want to deal with his father’s crap, he already had enough problems with Dean without trudging up the past. Dean finally pulled up to the front office of the storage complex, parking the Impala. They both exited the vehicle and walked in through the glass doors of the building.  

A short, heavyset man with dark-rimmed glasses looked up from his desk at Sam and Dean. He stood up and walked over to the counter.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Yeah, someone called earlier and said we had until today to clear out John Winchester’s locker,” Dean answered.

Pulling out a large binder from under the counter and flipping through the pages, the clerk found what he was looking for.

“Ah…yes, here it is, unit 127,” he reached under the counter again and pulled out a xeroxed map of the complex.  

He circled the shed on the paper, looking up at Sam and Dean.

“Can I see an ID?”

He took their ID's and made copies. He handed them back along with the map and a set of keys for the unit.

The Winchesters both walked back to the Impala in silence. Dean pulled up to the security gate, waiting patiently for the gate to open.  Sam studied the map, giving Dean directions on where to go.  

Dean pulled up to the unit and turned the car off, glancing at Sam who was looking directly at the door to the storage unit.  

“Hey, maybe the old man has some money stashed in there,” Dean remarked.

“Yeah, right.” replied Sam as he exited the Impala.

Dean unlocked the unit and pulled open the door up to open the shed. The sunlight from outside lit up the small container.  Both men just stood there looking into the shed.

“Watch out for traps, Sammy,” Dean warned.

“I remember,” Sam said as he looked down for trip wires.

John couldn’t believe it. Once he adjusted to the sunlight that was streaming in from outside, there stood his sons. The last time he set eyes on them was at the cemetery when Dean killed the yellow-eyed demon.

He looked at both them, frowning. He stayed out of sight for the moment. They both looked older, but time had not been kind to either of them.  Dean looked like he just came off a battlefield after being out there way too long. Sam was too thin, and John’s first impression was that his son looked like a junky with his long hair and dead eyes.

“There’s no trap,” John’s said his voice sounding gravelly.

His boy’s reactions were instant, pulling out weapons and looking around until they both saw John or his spirit.

“I know,” John said, “I was surprised to find myself here too.”

The gun blast was loud and rock salt embedded in the boxes that were behind John.  John didn’t disappear, he simply stepped out of the way of the blast.  

“I learned a few things since I’ve been stuck in here.” John smiled.  

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said, looking over at Sam.

“Listen, Dean, it’s really me. Last time I saw you was when the Devils gate was opened and I escaped Hell.  You killed that bastard Azazel with the Colt.  I stepped out of the cemetery and my next step was into this shed.” John explained. It didn’t go unnoticed by Sam that he directed his remarks only to Dean.

‘So typically John.’ Sam thought.

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently communicating.  

John had always found their silent communication endearing and annoying.

“Dad.” Dean stepped forward.

‘This can’t be real,’ Dean thought to himself.

“Dean,” Sam said quickly, not wanting his brother to get too close to the entity.

“Dean,” Sam repeated, trying to get Dean’s attention. “We need to rent U-haul truck or something.”

Sam wanted to get Dean out of the shed.  They need a moment to regroup from the shock of this discovery.

Dean ignored Sam.

“So you’re attached to something here, in one of the boxes.  Do you know what it is ?”  

“I do. Listen, boys, I will tell you what it is, but first I need to know what has been going on.”

Dean took a step backward.

“Okay, we need to get out of here. We have a place that is safe, where we can talk. Sam and I will rent a truck to move this stuff out.” Dean said as he quickly moved out of the shed.  

Sam pulled the door down and held out his hand for the key that Dean was still holding.

After locking up they both returned to the Impala.

Dean started the car up.

“This is crazy,”

“If that is truly dad, I can’t Dean, I just can’t,” Sam said.

“Can’t what?” Dean asked pointedly

“Let’s just get the damn U-haul. I’m driving the Impala back.”

“There is no way I’m riding back to the bunker with John,” Sam warned.

“Two minutes around the old man and you’re already pissed off. You’re fucking unbelievable.”

Sam ignored Dean. He was so done with everything. He was not dealing with his father.

Three hours later they were on their way back to the bunker. Sam had tried to talk Dean into renting the unit for another month so they could figure out if that doppelganger was truly John. However, Dean was giddy at the thought of John being back. Sam felt betrayed that Dean was welcoming John back into their lives. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help it. He was worried that if this was John, he’d somehow turn Dean against him.

While they were loading the U-haul up, John told them he wanted to be brought up to date on what has been happening in regards to hunting. Dean told him they would bring him up to date when they returned to the bunker.

“The hits just keep on coming,” Sam said out loud to himself. He looked in the rearview mirror back at the truck.  He could see both Dean and his father.

“How is this possible?” he asked out loud to no one.

As soon as Dean had the truck on the expressway, John spoke up,

“Sam looks like shit. What’s going on with your brother?”

“It’s been a rough year,” Dean replied.

“Speaking of that what year is it?”

“2014.”

“Shit, 2014! Dammit, Dean, you could just tell me what’s been going on.”

“No, dad, Sam is just as much a part of this and he ought to be in the conversation.”

John glanced at his oldest.  Trying a different approach he said  “So neither of you ever got married? No kids?”

“No, it's not in the cards for us.”

“What is in the cards?

“Hunting evil pieces of shit.” Dean grinned at John.

“So you said that you learned a few things being stuck in that shed,” Dean said, changing the subject.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to become vengeful.  I learned to control my emotions and use that energy for other things.”

“Like dodging my bullets.”

“Exactly.” John smiled at Dean.

They unloaded the truck as soon as they reached the bunker. They didn’t need to bring the truck back to the nearest U-haul until tomorrow.  John watched his sons as they unloaded the truck. He knew something was off between the two of them.

Sam carried in the last box while Dean locked up the truck.  After putting the box down, Sam came face to face with John.  His dad was studying him.  John wanted to say so much to his youngest son but the look on Sam’s face stopped him.

“Hey,” Dean said as he came down the stairs.

“Good, we’re all here because I would really like to talk to both of you,” said John.’

“Listen um...dad, Dean, I’m wiped out can we just do this tomorrow?” Sam asked, not looking at John.

“Sure.” Dean responded, relieved that they didn’t have to open that can of worms tonight.      

Not waiting for John’s reply, Sam nodded to Dean and headed off to his bedroom.  As soon as he entered his room he shut and locked the door.

He went to his dresser where he had some chalk, and immediately put wards against spirits from entering his room. When he finished, he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down through the names. He stopped at Castiel’s name, his thumb hovering over his name. After a few minutes, his thumb pressed the call button. Sam lost his inner struggle of trying not to call Castiel.

“Sam,” Cas said flatly.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Whats wrong? Is it Dean? Has something happened with the Mark?”

“No, Dean is fine. How far are you from the bunker?” Sam asked his voice strained as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

“Driving at 70 miles per hour and stopping for gas at least once, I could be there in 4-5 hours,” Cas responded. “Sam, what do you need?”

“Listen, can you come here? Call me, not Dean when you're about 15 minutes away?”

“Yes, I will come.”  Hanging up before Sam could thank him.

Sam sat down on the bed and hung his head.   

Meanwhile, Dean was giving John the grand tour of the bunker.  

“We have a dungeon.” Dean smiled wagging his eyebrows at John.

“Really? How is it that you and Sam have this place?”

“We need to wait for Sam, he wouldn’t want to miss the look on your face when you find out.”

“I think Sam couldn't care less if he ever sees my face again,” John said.

“Dad, Sam has been through a lot of shit. He’s just in shock, he’ll get over it.”

“From the moment I saw you and Sam, I could feel the anger coming from him and for once it wasn’t totally directed at me.”

“Yeah, Sam’s pissed at me.”

“Not easy being on his shit list is it?”

Dean looked away feeling guilty talking about Sam behind his back.  

While waiting for Cas, Sam showered. Feeling refreshed and more clear-headed, Sam went back to his bedroom. Thankfully, Cas remembered to call Sam when he was just a few minutes away. Sam quietly left his room and made his way to the door of the bunker. It was dark, with just a few low lights on. He knew he was being paranoid, but he felt that John was watching him as he waited for Cas to arrive.

Sam opened the door and motioned Cas to be quiet as he led him through the bunker back to his room. After shutting the door and relocking it, Sam leaned against it and looked at Cas. Cas had turned around and was facing Sam.

“Can I speak now?” Cas asked.

Sam chuckled a bit, “Yeah, sorry I didn’t want to wake up Dean.”

“Why am I here?” Asked Castiel.

Sam felt embarrassed by his earlier breakdown, and his need to have someone other than his family here to talk to.

“I shouldn’t have called you, I’m sorry, I know you’re busy trying to...,” Sam paused, realizing now that Kevin was gone, he was pretty much friendless. Castiel was his brother’s angel and the only friend he had. How fucking pathetic was he?

When Sam didn’t continue, Cas interrupted Sam’s train of thought.

“No, it’s good you called.” Cas could see and feel Sam’s distress.

“Okay, you know things between Dean and I have been tense, and I can’t find it in myself to forgive him and he hasn’t exactly apologized for his actions either.” Taking a deep breath, Sam continued. “Anyway, this week we found out our dad had a storage unit that he paid for in advance. We either had to continue paying for it or clean it out. We went to clean the shed and besides my dad’s stuff- um… well, I’m not hundred percent convinced, but let's say it's real- we found my dad’s spirit.”

Cas face lit up with this news.

“Makes sense,” Cas said.  “I searched for John Winchester and couldn’t find him in heaven and Crowley swore to me he wasn’t in hell. This is good news.”

“It is, and it isn’t. I mean, he’s not being fried in hell so that’s good, but he can’t leave because everything is on lockdown, so he will be with us until this mess is cleaned up.”

“So why did you want me here?” Cas asked again.

“Yeah, tomorrow we’re having a little family pow wow, updating daddy dearest on the last few years.  I am going to have to go through my greatest hits, as Dean calls it.” Sam doing air quote marks to emphasis ‘greatest hits’ to Cas.

“I’m going to have to sit there and be judged by that man. I don’t think I can do it, not alone.” Sam said looking away from Cas to the floor.

“Of course,” Sam said, looking back directly at Cas, “I ask the angel who has a profound bond with my brother to be here, and what will you do Cas? Condemn me too? How can you not? After all, with the demon blood, starting the apocalypse, not shutting the gates to hell how can you not sit and judge me?”

Cas was baffled a bit by the venom that was coming from the youngest Winchester.

“While it is true I do have a profound bond with Dean, Sam you are my friend and I will not allow anyone to diminish you.”

Sam ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m tired.  I can set you up in a room?”

“No.” Cas interrupted “I will stay here and watch over you while you're sleeping.”  

Dean hated it when Cas watched over him while he was sleeping, but right now Sam felt a sense of security from Castiel being there.

“Thanks, man, I appreciate it,” Sam said as he stretched out on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately

Cas took in Sam’s room, with its bare walls that didn’t represent the man sleeping. Cas knew deep down that Sam Winchester is hanging on by a thread.

Sam usually is an early riser but is woken up when Dean started pounding on his door.

“Sam! Come on, let’s get this pony show on the road.” Dean shouted from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, be right there,” Sam yelled back, rubbing his eyes and stretching.  He looked over to where Cas was still standing. Thankful that Cas was still watching over him.  

“Morning Cas.”

“Good morning Sam, sleep well?”

“Yeah, best sleep in years actually.”

After brushing his teeth and changing again Sam felt ready to go face his father.

Sam and Cas walked through the bunker to the kitchen. Sam was starving and needed his morning coffee. When they walked into the kitchen, John was sitting at the table. Dean was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.  

John looked up to see Sam, then his eyes landed on Castiel. He couldn’t comprehend why Sam was bringing another person into the kitchen for a family discussion.  However, Castiel not being human hit John immediately. John stood up so quickly that the chair he had been sitting in slide backward and hit the cabinets.  

Dean quickly turned around and saw both Sam and Cas.

“Cas, when did you get here?” Dean asked anxiously.

.

“Dean, who or what is he?” John asked his tone was deadly.

“Dad, calm down. Cas, he’s one of us, he’s a good guy.”

“Last night,” Cas added. Staring at John, he continued “I am Castiel an angel of the lord.”

“What the fuck is this Dean?” John asked never taking his eyes for of Castiel.

“I invited him.” Sam simply said.

John dragged his eyes away from the abomination in the room to his youngest.

“You what? Why would you do that?” John asked.

“Ok, dad, it’s ok,” Dean said to John

Sam push past everyone to get to the cabinet and grab his coffee cup.  

“Cas is an angel and he is a big part of why we’re still alive today. Cas already knows our story.”

Sam said over his shoulder.

John was furious. He had taught his boys better than to trust anything supernatural. Angels included.

Dean handed a plate of food to Sam and looked at Cas.

“Are you eating?”

“No.” Cas replied sadly. He missed the food from his human days.

“Let’s take this into the library,” Dean said as he walked out. John followed Dean and Sam stayed behind with Cas, quickly eating his breakfast.  

Dean sat at the end of the large mahogany table in the center of the library and John sat next to him. Cas and Sam sat across from John. Cas shifted his body at a slight angle, he was feeling very protective of Sam at this moment and wanted to shield him from John Winchester.

“Dad, what do you remember exactly?  It’s been a while for us.” Dean asked.

“Dying, the deal, Sam having psychic dreams….”

“Right well, it seemed that there were a bunch of people having psychic or telekinetic powers. It turned out they were all visited by Azazel at 6 months old. Long story short, turned out Azazel wanted to have a big showdown with his special kids.  Winner takes all.” Dean said looking over at Sam.

Sam cleared his throat.

“A few of us ended up Cold Oak South Dakota. It was basically a death match to see who survived and they would lead Azazel’s demon army. In the end, I didn’t make it. I was stabbed to death.”

“What does that mean?” John looking confused at Sam.

“I was stabbed to death by Jake, who had superhuman strength. He actually opened the Devil’s gate that let you out. Of course, everyone thought it was Dean and I that opened that gate.”

“Ok, well, you didn’t die-die, you were injured right?”

“No dad, I died.”

“Yeah, well it’s my job to take care of Sam so I did what I had to do.” Dean jumped into the conversation.

Dread filled John’s face.  He knew crossroad deals were usually 10 years for a soul.

“How could you Dean?  Especially after what I told you.”

“Right,” Sam said, “Save him or kill him, good parenting dad.” Sam spat out.

John ignoring Sam looked at Dean in shock.

“You fucking told him, what were you thinking?”

“What were you thinking laying that on me?” Dean sneered.

John slammed his fist on the table.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, you had a job to do, you had a brother to take care of either way.  If Sam died at Cold Oak then he should have stayed dead!” John shouted.

‘How ironic,’ thought Sam. This conversation could apply to the recent events in their life.

“You know what, I am not taking this from you, it happened a long time ago. So much has happened since I sold my soul to save Sam, so let’s just move on.”

It was quiet for a few minutes everyone trying to get their composure back.

Sam sat up straighter and began,

“Anyway, after the gate was opened hundreds of demons had escaped.  Bobby, Ellen, Rufus, we were all out of our depth, dealing with some of these ancient demons. Lilith was the new Azazel, she was evil beyond belief.”

“Not to mention Ruby, she wasn’t exactly an Angel,” Dean said directly to Sam.

“You're right, she wasn’t.”

“Who is Ruby?” John asked.

“A manipulative bitch that led Sam around by the nose.”

“She was a demon, who came around saving our asses time and time again. She gave us an unlimited supply of bullets for the Colt. She said at first she could help with Dean’s deal. Not to mention the demon-killing knife she gave us.” Sam replied.

“A demon, Sam?” John was struggling to keep control of his emotions, but he had to, not wanting to become so angry that he shut his youngest down. “Did my son learn nothing from our years of hunting?  How stupid could you be Sam?  Trusting a demon? Good going, college boy.”

“I think you should keep your comments to yourself until you hear all of what Sam and Dean have gone through,” Cas said evenly to John.

“I think you shouldn’t even be here. Sam is my son, I’ll say what I want to him. Sam, since when did you need someone else to fight your battles?  Oh, wait, always, right? Dean fights your battles for you. You managed to chase him away and now you have an angel fighting for you.”

Before Sam could respond, Cas’ voice reverberated around the room, “Enough!” Everyone was stunned into quiet for a moment.

“Ok, let's just calm down… _ Jesus, _ ” Dean said taking a sideways glance at Sam.  Sam looked stoic.  Dean felt a pit in his stomach.  If John flipped out about Ruby, he was going to go ballistic about the demon blood.

“Ok, so Dean you took a deal to save Sam and your brother befriended a demon. So what happened next?” John asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“We continued hunting, we tried to figure out ways to kill Lilith.  My deal was for a year and no matter how we tried to find a way out of the deal, the hellhounds came for me.”  John ran his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath.  Everyone in the bunker was quiet for a few moments.  

“How long were you in hell?”

“40 years, or 4 months gone here, and I don’t want to talk about my time there.”

John sighed.

“How, how did you escape?”

“I’m the one who gripped Dean tightly and raised him from Perdition,” Cas said.

“Not before I broke the first seal.” Muttered Dean.

“Seals?” John questioned.

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves here. Sam, why don’t you enlighten dad on what you were doing while I was on hiatus?”

John turned his attention to Sam, who at this point was glaring at Dean.

“At first, I did everything I could think of to get Dean out of hell.”

Looking down at his hands he said “I failed. Ruby was showing me how to...” He looked up at John.  “Ah, fuck, Ruby was teaching me how to kill other demons without harming the vessel they occupied.”  

“Neat trick, why would a demon teach you this?”

“Manipulative bitch dad, she led Sammy around by the nose to do her bidding.  Oh, she had Sam using his psychic crap to drag the demons out.”

John was never speechless, but today he was. He just stared at Sam.

“What Dean are you twelve now?  Tattling on me?” Sam said, ignoring John’s disapproving stare.

“Didn’t think you were going to volunteer that piece of information.”

“Since you are so happy to give the details to dad, I don’t see why I am even here,” Sam said as he started to rise out of his chair.  

Dean stood up too, both brothers facing off with each other.

“Really Sammy? Running away again?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to him.” Sam pointed at John. “I’m not running. If you’re gonna tell the story then tell it, I don’t have to listen to your shit.”

“Whoa,” John said.  He didn’t think anything could be worse than what he heard today about, hell or best friend demon buddies, but seeing his two sons fight made him feel sick. This bordered on real dislike for each other and John was at a loss on how to fix it.

“Let's calm down, take a break for a few minutes.  Sam..” John’s voice softened, “I want to hear your side of this, please.”

Sam was standing at the table both his arms at his side and his hands in a fist, he simply nodded to John and walked off.

“Dean if I could have a word with you?” Cas asked.

Dean and Cas left John sitting in the library and went out to into the hall.

 

(May or may not continue)


End file.
